Marvel: 2011-01-08 - Oops? Stark Did it Again!
Stark dodged out of the board meeting early, after he had his say. He really shows little respect for others on the board sadly, and they know it. He retreated to the Avenger's Mansion, to his lab there. He moved most of his material tot he Avenger's Lab, at least all his Iron Man material so that there is no way for Stark International to access it. Only two people other than himself have free access to the lab: Pepper and Jarvis. Right now, Tony is playing with an Iron Man arm and repulsor. He has it hooked up to some wires and is aiming it toward a metal target. Yes, it is on his arm. He is wearing a white wife beater with his artificial heart glowing through it, and worn blue jeans. He wears work man's boots, black in color. His face is stained with some sort of grease upon one cheek, not unusual when he is working in the lab. Pepper Potts is in the kitchen working on cookies, two bundt cakes and apple bread. She is chopping up the apples. The cookies are cooling on a rack, the next batch waiting to be put onto the sheet. The bundt cakes are cooling as well and the ingredients for the sauce is out in front of her. Of course she didn't see Tony sneak in while she set up baking at the Avenger kitchen. If any loud thud goes off, she is sure to have a near heart attack. Kinetic's unaware of any sneaking Starks or where they're supposed to be. He's just sitting in the sitting room working on a drawing for a client. In his civvies and his mask, he's keeping aware of any trouble but he's mostly just working. So much for high security, because suddenly when Tony shoots off that repulsor, the Avenger Mansion goes crazy! A sonic boom is heard echoing through the mansion, and the alerts and alarms reporting an attack on the Mansion is being announced on the com-system. Tony on the other hand is pleasently in dreamland as he groans, a gold cover having formed along his arms and torso somehow. He tries to open his eyes, his head pounding painfully where he lays against the quite fall wall. The wall he was near now has a hole in it - quite a large one at that - though luckily it is into the ground rather than into the rest of the mansion. "Hey...I just expanded my lab...," he says to himself, sounding a little drunken from the shock. He's out cold again...give him a few and he will come back to the light. Wait, not that light! The light of his lab! Pepper Potts nearly cuts her hand from the boom but the knife goes into the cutting board instead. This is followed by a loud scream that comes from her mouth. "What the..." She leaves the knife, then starts running around the mansion to where the boom came from, "Hello!! Is everyone alright!" She screams that a few times. With a flash of blue light, Kinetic goes from civvies to costume. Artwork set onto the table, he's in the air and flying towards the source of that scream. "Ms. Potts! You should get somewhere safe!" he calls when he senses her. Heading downstairs, he curses. "It sounds like it came from Mr. Stark's lab...I hope he didn't leave something running by mistake..." he trails off, ready for a fight even if he's got to take on some attackers alone. Through the north hallway, down the stairs, and then all the way back down the hallway again.....bloody hell, there has to be an easier way to travel the Mansion! In either case, Kinetic will find Tony's lab locked to him, and security having it in heavy lock down. It would also report any attempt to force it as an intruder and attack it - that means you Kinetic. Tony groans inside the lab again and twitches a bit, before becoming still. His eyes are open to bare slits, but he isn't really mentally there yet. He will be there soon. "Five more minutes Pepper," he barely whispers. Pepper Potts hears Kinetic's voice, "You think something is going haywire in the lab?" The fear quickly out of her when she realizes it is her boss. "Tony!!" screaming with her head tilted back. Her hands are balled into fists, then she sits down quickly onto the floor with her back against the wall. "I so need a vacation." she says with a hoarse voice now. A pause for a few seconds then she realizes, "Crap, what if someone else is already hurt." She gets up and scrambles after Kinetic, trying to remember where the noise came from. Kinetic slides to a halt in the air, just avoiding hitting the door to the lab. He can sense security and he's pretty sure he can get past it but only if he causes way more damage to the mansion than he was willing. Getting an idea, he blasts back to find Pepper. "Ms. Potts! You have security access to Mr. Stark's lab? Or know where Mr. Jarvis is?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder. The alarms are still going off in the Mansion, alerting Avengers that there is an attack against the Mansion. The lab is in tight lock down and the sonic boom is fully faded but still leaves a ringing in the ears. Luckily Kinetic doesn't try to attack the lab door and cause even more massive chaos when the security system goes to attack him. Pepper is hurrying down the stairs to the basement after Kinetic when he skids backwards to meet her part way. All this time? Tony mmmmms from his slouched position against the wall, raising his left hand awkwardly to touch the back of his head, "Oh, good. No blood." But there is a knot the size of dallas. He winces in pain to the thudding in his tempers as he attempts to think. "Computer, what's the noise?" He can't even think silently to get the answer. "The alarm system for an attack against the Mansion, Mr. Stark," the computer system neutrally states. "Huh?" Tony doesn't know what to think at this moment, give him a little longer. His lab is large and he just got knocked across the length of it just about. He is lucky his head wasn't split open. He does glance down at the metal suit that formed where his skin once was and groans...that likely explains why the rest of his body isn't hurting really bad right now, his natural defenses activated to protect him. His right hand still has the Iron Man arm on it, and the only reason is isn't broken is again...thanks to his body's natural defenses. Clint Barton didn't hear any Booms, but he did hear the doorbell. "I'm right here Jarvis, I'll get it." Opening it up, he finds one of the Stark International Delivery people. "Special Delivery for Mr. Stark," she states while holding out a small box, about 8" x 8" Clint nods and flips through his wallet for his Stark ID card, "I'll sign for it and take it to him. I think he's fiddling around in his lab." Scrawling on the data tablet, he takes the box and starts heading towards the stairs, pondering whatever could be in the box. Clint Barton looks up and blinks as suddenly the alarms start goign off, "OK... I'm really hoping this thing isn't a bomb that the house just suddenly detected..." He moves to reveal one of the hidden secuity consoles and sees... no it's not the box in his hands that set things off, but something in Tony's lab. He turns and dashes off towards the stairs, figuring he can grab his bow and arrows on the way just in case. Pepper Potts blinks at Kinetic, "Yes, I have security clearance. Did you figure out what the noise was? Is someone hurt inside?" She slows her approach too the security door. Then her eyes whirl about trying to capture her thoughts of the security code. She slides in front of the door to key the numbers in. After a moment, she waits for the lock on the door to click to tell her it unlocked and that the door is now accessible to her and Kinetic. "Wait, I just hope that whatever happened didn't jar the door any or the security on it." Avengers Clint Barton says, "Alarms are reading an attack on the Mansion... something down in Tony's Lab. I'm on my way to check it out." Avengers She-Hulk says, "Did Tony set off the fire alarm?" Tony is still thinking about the alarm system when Pepper overrides the security. It speaks, barely hearable over the loud alarms: "Welcome Ms. Potts." Inside the lab is a bit of smoke, and there is a hole in one wall, a large one. Dirt falls down from the beginnings of a tunnel onto the ground. On the other side of the room is a slouched Tony that is slowly sitting up and groaning. "Who's attacking?" He hasn't linked the incidents yet. Using his powers to force smoke out of the way, Kinetic floats near Pepper and projects a telekinetic barrier around her to protect her from any danger. "Be careful, Ms. Potts," he cautions. Seeing the tunnel and then the slouching Stark, Kinetic frowns. "Check on Mr. Stark?" he asks Pepper, flying over to the hole and tunnel to peek inside to make sure there's not actually something attacking. Clint Barton dashes down the stairs, pausing at his room to grab his stuff. He ponders the package and then tosses it in his quiver. The delivery and this seems too concidental. He heads back to the stairwell, sliding down along the handrail as he starts to smell smoke in the air. He reaches back to pull out an extinguisher arrow. He can't let the mansion burn down. His stuff is here! The smoke? It is from damaged equipment in Stark's lab, but nothing too bad. The tunnel...like something forced it's way inside rather than coming into the lab. It is impacted, Kinetic would know the difference from seeing how his own powers work. Pepper Potts tiptoes into the lap behind Kinetic's shield. "If only I could hold him over my knee and spank his bottom until it is red!" She mutters as she goes to Tony. "And don't you make a comment to that." She goes down on her knees to look him over. Her hand reaches out to his arm that doesn't have the Iron Man arm. "What were you doing? Why were you doing this without supervision considering you set off every alarm there is and then some." She is rather irrate and without control of her temper. After examining the damage, Kinetic sighs. Reaching out with his powers to the nearest security console, Kin starts to turn off the alarms. "Lab accident?" he guesses, shaking his head. Clint Barton gets down to the lab level and sees the smoke seems to be whisping out of there. he goes dashing towards the door left open by Kinetic and Pepper, "Evildoers, prepare to face the shaft of Hawkeye!! I really gotta work on a catchphrase..." Kinetic will have to reach out of the lab, as the lab is mostly holographic, and it won't register telekinetic power. Stark winces, "Oh, did I do that? My apologizes. I was working on...," and then Clint bursts in. Stark blinks, then bursts into laughter and winces in pain as well, "Stark Naked Condoms! You really need one Clint, before you go offering your shaft to people." Pepper Potts stares at Clint, then huffs, "Give me one of /those/ so I can touch Tony considering I don't know what crap he fell in this morning." She squints at her boss. "You hurt at all? Your heart, how is it? I hope you do have a good explanation for attacking the mansion and scarying the begeezus out of us." She stands up now, seeing that Tony's sense of humor is in tact. "Please tell us what is going on?" This is the close to tears part for her, stepping away towards the door as her nerves can't take much more. Kinetic started laughing after a moment, floating over to Hawkeye and giving him a playful punch to the arm. "Dude..." he laughed. "We're not under attack," he remarked, having no problem reaching out of the lab. He gives Tony a look at the mention of condoms and then sighs. Seeing Pepper so distressed, Kinetic floats over her way. "Are you alright, Ms. Potts?" he asks quietly. Clint Barton blinks and looks about, "Where's the bad guys?" He fires off his Extinguisher arrow at whatever machine seems to be smoking the worst. he grins at Pepper and then starts to reach back into his quiver. But instead, his fingers brush the package and he pulls it out. "Speaking of which Tony, I think your samples arrived..." He tosses the box at Tony and then gets a puzzled look on his face, "Uhh Tony? Why do you have part of Iron Man on you?" "Hey, hey!" Tony winces, "Wait a moment Pepper...one question at a time, and don't leave my side. How else am I going to stand?" He sighs and tries to get his head on straight. "Let's see, testing a more powerful repulsor for the Iron Man suit, had a target set up. Exceeded my calculations. My heart is fine, I have a bump on my head the size of...I don't know. I'm alive." He still glistens with the gold film that covers his skin for the neck down - though the pants cover him from revealing if it travels down beyond his waist honestly. Though it is visible through the thin white wife beater. No one here has seen the golden skin tight - seeming - suit that Stark currently wears beneath his clothes. The box falls on the ground and slides toward Tony. Tony grunts in response to Clint. Pepper Potts stares at Kinetic with a startled expression, ignoring Tony. "Yes, just lost my senses there for a moment. I thought coming here would be a little less chaotic for me than at the office." Her hands tremble slightly which she hides quickly by clenching them behind her back. "How am I to help you with that metal arm on you? I have no super powers or super abilities." Yet, she walks back to him, obviously sad more than scared now. Her hand is out to help him up. Kinetic keeps a concerned expression on Pepper but still glances at Tony. He can tell that metal's everywhere and lets out a concerned noise. "There are no bad guys this time, Clint," he says. "Just Mr. Stark making a little mistake and blasting holes in things," he says, peering curiously at that gold. Clint Barton nods his head, looking at Tony curiously, "Ok... well I think next time you need to test something for Iron Man... maybe you should let HIM wear it so you can be out of the Blast radius there Tony..." he doesn't know if he sounds convincing or not, but he can feel there's things he doesn't know hanging in the air, "Uhh I should go put my stuff back up then and I'll leave you all to helping out Tony here then." he nods his head towards Kinetic and to Pepper, then turns and starts heading out of the lab once again. Tony reaches out to accept Pepper's hand and uses her as balance to standing up. He seems to handle his own weight, and the metal arm with a wiggle of his arm soon slides down to thump onto the floor anyway. He sways a bit once he is standing, but he's better than one would expect. "I have a headache," he confesses. He glances about, and then suddenly everything starts to come back again. "Computer, run through the calculations again, the power level had an error. The shock wave....man, I think the full suit of Iron Man might be able to handle it if braced." He rubs the back of his head with his left hand again and...obviously winces again. Pepper may notice his hand is covered in that gold film, and it is smooth and hard but warm to the touch. "Thanks for the mail delivery Clint." He then smiles a bit shyly at Pepper, "Oops." Pepper Potts holds onto Tony's hand a moment more, "What's that?" She turns his hand over to look at the back and then front of his hand. "Why are you testing this now without notifying others that this could possibly happen?" She glances at Clint, "Thank you for bringing in the mail. I'm sorry I wasn't there to get it. Not meaning to make you the delivery boy." She sighs, turning her attention to Tony. "I think I'm going to take a vacation soon." Kinetic reaches out with his TK to pick up the dropped armor piece and put it on a nearby table or console. He just doesn't think that kind of thing should be on the floor. He frowns at Tony and then waves as Clint goes. "See ya, Clint," he offers, smiling again. The teen Avenger then sighs a little and moves to start cleaning up the debris from the holes in the wall and floor. He glances at the mail, taking a peek at what was inside via spatial awareness without meaning too. Just that power of his he can't turn off. "What? A vacation? Umm...I suppose you can," but Tony frowns, not liking it obviously. "And I didn't expect it to be that large, otherwise I would have tested it elsewhere," he advises. "And I run tests all the time in my lab, if I warned everyone every time I did so, no one would ever get sleep." Tony smiles impishly, "And the ummm...enhancement suit," and he pulls his hand away from Pepper, remembering it. "Something else I'm testing out." He gives Kinetic a...'don't you dare let it out to Pepper' look, and then smiles at Pepper once more. "Where are you thinking of vacationing? Can I go with you?" Pepper Potts frowns as Tony pulls his hand away from her. "Testing out this and that and erg..." She walks towards the doorway. "Am I expected to clean this all up? I hope not." Her arms are folded around in front of her. "My vacation. Without you. Because you're dating Sawyer and I don't need to have both of you with me on my vacation. I'll leave you my whereabouts after I land there." She says as she grits her teeth, then the fumes just go out of her. A glance to Kinetic for some help. "Sawyer doesn't fly though!" So she wouldn't be going. Tony sighs, "I think she's mad at me and I'm not sure why Kinetic! I've done much worse! I've been well-behaved lately, furthermore, Jarvis and the bots will clean this up." He shakes his head, "You can read minds, can you understand women Kinetic?" Kinetic glances back at Tony and gives him a flat look. He won't give away the ID even if he thinks Pepper should know. Hearing Tony ask about the vacation, Kinetic jumps and sends a little telekinetic bapo upside the head Tony's way. "If you're worried about someone filling in for Ms. Potts, I know a guy, Mr. Stark. He can fill in," he says. He rolls his eyes at the comment about women. "I don't read people's minds without permission," he said. "And really, if Sawyer's mad at you, going off on a trip with someone else is not going to help you at all." Pepper Potts grrs a tiny bit, "Okay, no one is reading my mind." She stands there a moment more before she continues towards the door and out of it. "Please, do replace me. I know you really don't need me." The pain is heard in her voice. "Ouch," Tony says, rubbing the side of his head and eyeing Kinetic. "I already have a headache," he whines quietly. "No one can fill in for Pepper, are you crazy? It just...isn't possible!" He shakes his head, "No, I mean Pepper is mad at me, Sawyer is happy with me." He curses. "I don't get it at all." Tony then has the gold suit disappears back into his skin, absorbed and he moves to head after Pepper. This may or may not freak Kinetic out if he notices. "Pepper, wait up!" He winces, "Pain meds...., I need pain meds." He doesn't bother asking Kinetic for them this time. Kinetic jumps as Pepper starts off. Tony's whine just gets a 'tough, deal with it' look. Then he says what Kin was hoping he would. He gestures vaguely and quickly, hoping Tony gets the hint. He pauses and makes a face at the moving metal, shaking his head. "Weird..." he mutters, not sure what to do. "Yes it is very possible. Because obviously you enjoy making remarks that sting so very hard and deep. Obviously, I'm taken for granted and thus can be easily replaced." Pepper calls back at Tony without turning to look at him. Quickly she stops and turns, "Kinetic knows exactly why I'm mad. I told him a few days ago." Then she starts walking quickly. "Pain meds? You can get them for yourself. Why do I have to provide." but as she says that, she already dips her hands into pockets, pulling out two pain pills. She throws them in the air, "Catch!" "I just told Kinetic that you couldn't be replaced! Oh, someone save me from another one of these arguments." Tony acks and moves to try and catch, luckily they are in packets, right? So even if he misses, he can still pick them up off the floor and use them? "I don't get it. You have been very moody lately. I haven't been womanizing, I haven't been drunk in public, I've attended most of my meetings, and many of them on time, I have been providing new material for Stark International to develop, I've pulled the contract off between Excalibur and us...," Tony is looking a bit upset himself at this point. "I don't...know what else to do," he ends very quietly. Sighing, Kinetic makes sure the pills find Tony's hand. He's trying to minimize the mess. Tapping the Avengers private comm, he sighs again. "Suggesting you go with her on vacaton was a bad move. You've apparently been acting like you own her. And those comments about the argument and you needing saving aren't helping..." he reaches up to rub the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you tell her -why- she's not replacable...and dear lord...do not say something lame like she's the only one that knows your file system. That might help," he adds quietly over the comm. He's not sure what else to say. This sort of problem is new grounds for the youngest Avenger. Pepper Potts is just around the corner away from the rest, somewhere in the hallway. She stops her walking to lean her head against the wall. A tear slides down her face that she wipes away quickly. "I think perhaps Cancun. Maybe just over to the mountains, skiing." Then in a fake soft voice, "Those are good places to go to. You should have lots of fun there, Pepper." She mimics as if she is talking to someone, just to get her to calm down. A bit of her own roleplay to psyche herself up for the vacation. Headache is painful, but Stark is dealing with it. He also pops the pills dry. The com-communication is picked up by Stark's electronic brain. Stark is still chasing after Pepper, this is unusual. "Ummm...you are unreplaceable because you are...well, you run my life and I don't have one without you?" No, that isn't it! "Ummm...I'm not sure how to say this, well, you are, well, I can do my research and job because you do yours, and...," Tony is coming up blank! He doesn't want to say because he likes her, and finds her attractive and good company, because he has a feeling Pepper will just get pissed off at him again, and if it got back to Sawyer, oh whao! He finally halts when he sees her leaning against the wall and sighs. "Take your vacation Pepper, however long you need," giving in. "Alone, I won't bother you, even if I blow something up." He then forces a smile, "You more than deserve a vacation." Even with telepathy, Kinetic can likely tell this isn't easy for Tony by far. Kinetic just stays quiet back in the lab, listening in on how things go. He's keeping himself busy by cleaning up the destruction. The computers are up and running through complex calculations, running figures and reporting numbers on a holographic screen. Images of the arm is on one holographic screen, and spins about slowly. Pepper Potts frowns as she looks towards Tony. "Why do you treat me like that though? Like you can't say something from the heart for once. If it isn't some blow off flirt at me, it is something else that is controlling." She sighs as she finally tells him, "Tony. I just need the truth from you from now on. But I don't want to feel like I'm being used or that I'm being taken advantage of. I'm loyal to you for years now. I can get several offers to work other places by I gave up that for you. I gave up Eric to work for you." She shakes her head slowly. Who has ever seen Tony pale? Not often, that's for sure! Or that lost look in his eyes. "I...," and he falls silent. He has lots of secrets from her and Sawyer. But he knows Pepper would disapprove as well. He sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. "Your not just important to Stark International Pepper, but me. I'm not good at...emotions. Just, you are important. I can't picture Stark International without you, I can't picture me holding my own life together with you." The words come out awkward and uncomfortable. "I wouldn't be...here without you." He then falls silent, not sure what else to say. This is the guy that called Sawyer stupid for loving him, but hugged her for it as well. He doesn't think hugging Pepper would keep him in one piece. Though Pepper is likely too frustrated and upset to notice that the golden skin cover is gone. Pepper Potts takes a deep breath and slowly walks to Tony. "I just wanted to hear that, Tony. Just that. Just that I'm important to you. Instead of you acting like you own me." She reaches out to touch his elbow. "I'm still going on vacation because this is far too stressful to me right now. You hurt me a lot and that will take time to repair. Just try not to get too drunk? I heard about you being in Kinetic's bed drunk." She purses her lips tightly. "Plus, I want as little scandals as possible by the time I get back? Please?" Then she leans in close to give him a kiss on the cheek if he allows it. "I wasn't...," then Tony catches himself. It would be best to let them think he was drunk. So he doesn't distrupt it further. "Sure, no sleeping in Kinetic's bed drunk. But sober is fine, right?" He gives a wee bit of a grin. "It's good to cause a scandle once in a while, it keeps the public from guessing something is up," like he is dating Sawyer. "I'll...try," he finally gives in when you kiss his cheek. He's a sucker for that, because...it isn't something Pepper normally does! He's actually a bit surprised and shocked. It also makes it more difficult to let Pepper go. He really just wants to grab her and lock her up in his lab where he won't lose her. He knows better though, she has all his security codes anyway. Pepper Potts smirks at him, "No sleeping in Kinetic's bed or he may think you're fresh meat." She chuckles softly, "And I don't want to talk about that to my therapist how that all affected me when I found that out about you and Kinetic." She shakes her head, "No scandals for now, please." Her eyes flick back towards the lab, "What was that about in the lab? The stuff on your hand and Iron Man's arm? He can't be here to test it himself?" Her brows furrow. "Do you want to leave the computer running? Something could be going on." "Oh, it's fine. Kinetic is only picking up scrapes, he isn't touching anything important." How does Tony know that? He isn't the type to so easily trust people, really, trust anyone other than you and Jarvis, maybe Rhodey for some mysterious reason. "Anyway, I'm straight," he says bluntly, "If I wasn't, I'm sure I would have discovered otherwise years ago. And I like to play with the toys too sometimes! It's no fun making things you never get to play with. Even the military weapons, I could get to test shoot and see it blow things up," he advises. "I went to many testing sites." Pepper Potts rolls her eyes, "I quite sure your straight, considering your number of female relationships. I've not caught you making googly eyes at any man, yet." She smirks. "I don't want to know what toys you enjoy playing with. I think that's a private thing between you and Sawyer. But the other type of testing, could you warn me at least? That way when things start exploding, I'll know we are not under attack." She tilts her head as she begins walking back to the lab, "Why don't we help Kinetic clean up, that way he doesn't think you're too lazy or too good to do such a thing. I'd hate to give him that impression." Tony gives a mental command finally to some of the bots to start helping Kinetic clean-up. "He's not alone." But Tony follows along after Pepper like a lost little puppy. Or something. "And Sawyer and I don't need...well," he clears his throat, "That's personal." He is blushing slightly, isn't he? "Ah, I actually didn't know you were here...I thought you were still at work." Otherwise, why would he escape to the Mansion where you were at when he was skipping work? Not that he says that last part outloud by far! Least Kinetic is going to get company again. Pepper Potts turns her head to look at him while walking back to the lab. "One day, you'll have to do your own work and keep your own appointments. You're quite a genius but still you'll have to trouble keeping your schedule." Her eyes look to the lab door when she gets near it. "I was here baking. I wanted to make a batch of cookies for Mister Summers. I also have two bundt cakes and applebread I'm working on." Back in the lab, Kinetic's gotten the mess cleaned up. Repairing the hole and tunnel will require more material than he has on hand. When the robots appear the teen just scowls. "Took you glorified roombas long enough," he mutters, crossing his arms and floating back to let them work. He heads over to the iron-man gauntlet that had been dropped to peer at it a few times...just in case it might explode. He's not trusting that it won't. "Huh? Baked goods?" Tony sounds very interested! "Who is Mister Summers?" It isn't like Tony bothered to get a full list of employed members at Xavier's School. Though he would know who Cyclops is right away. The robotic arms work at picking up trash and putting them in the scrape bin. One of them raises a hand and almost looks like it is trying to convey a message...but luckily it doesn't have fingers and anyway, it's just a robot, right? Stark enters the lab with Pepper once again. "Don't touch it, it might explode." He's just teasing of course. Pepper Potts blinks at hearing something may explode. "I'll leave you with one of the bundt cakes. I have just to put the chocolate syrup on it." She stares at Tony, "What will explode?" taking his words very seriously. "Mister Summers and I met in a cafe when I was near the university. I went there to visit the library. Needed to look up something in a law book so I could make sure the other contracts I sent to you were worded properly. I didn't want to deal with lawyer speak until I had more of a clue of what they are talking about." She snaps her fingers, "Oh, yes, he is part of Xavier's School for Gifted Students. He plans to be an English Teacher there. He knows you because he said you have a heart." "If that's true, I'm sending it into orbit," Kinetic teases right back, psionic aura flaring up around him a moment. He perks up at the mention of Mr. Summers though. "I know him. Pretty decent guy. Cute too," he chuckles, smirking. "Umm...haven't met him, but I know of the school. It's a good place." He got a tour of it via Iron Man. "Still not sure why you are giving him baked goods," and Tony almost sounds jealous! "You met him? Why does he need Pepper's baked goods?" Pepper Potts blinks a few times at Tony, then shakes her head at Kinetic, "He has a girlfriend. I think he is straight. You could ask if he is bisexual, Kinetic." Now she tells them both, "I bumped into him when I was in the cafe. Dumping the coffee on my hand. Luckily it didn't scald me. He was very kind." She closes her eyes and smiles, going through that memory. "I told him I'd make him cookies for his kindness. Sometimes, Tony, you just need to be kind to me and I'm more than appreciative. He will stop by Stark International soon to pick up the cookies. I offered to buy him something he could give to his girlfriend. He turned that down." "Yes I have," Kinetic replies. "I have a feeling he could use the baked goods too. Besides, the stuff Ms. Potts bakes tastes great," he says with a nod. "And even besides that, Ms. Potts can give tasty baked goods to whoever she wants," he crosses his arms. He then snickers and shrugs slightly. "It's alright, Ms. Potts. I'm pretty much resigned to the fact that any guy I find even remotely attractive will be straighter than Hawkeye's arrows and any girl will be taken or completely unavailable. It's just the way things go for me," he shrugs. "So, this thing isn't actually going to explode, is it?" he asks, poking the gauntlet gently with one finger. Poor Scott. "That doesn't make much sense to me Pepper," about buying something for Scott's girlfriend, "But alright. And I am nice to you...least I didn't think I've been mean to you. Well, perhaps skipping out on the meetings in the past could be constituted as mean." That makes Tony thoughtful. "No, it won't unless activated. You can't activate it by poking a finger at it." He does walk over to pick it up however and return it to the main examination table for editing. "I should be getting back to work though," he admits. He frowns. He already forgot about cleaning up, though the bots are still working on the mess, and an auto-vac bot has started cleaning the areas that the big stuff has been picked up. Talk about a short attention span for some things! "Pepper...you will tell me and make sure I'm paying attention before you go on vacation, right? I'd really hate to wake up one morning and find you missing." Pepper Potts explains a bit more, "I was being the way I am with you. I am not out to break up a serious relationship. So if I was going to pay back Mister Summers' kindness, I wanted both him and his girlfriend to benefit from it. He said he would share the cookies with his girlfriend." Her eyes go to the mechanical arm before she answers him, "If you're not too drunk, I'll tell you before I go on vacation. If I find out you're too drunk that morning, I'll just leave you a note. You know I don't like it when you're drunk around me. It makes me sad for you." Pepper Potts adds, "I'm sorry to hear that Kinetic. Sometimes it takes not looking for you to find someone right there waiting for you to date." She grins, "Plus, maybe you should look in other avenues for someone to date, girl or guy. It is only my advice though." Kinetic nods, stretching a bit. "I should get back to work..." he mutters, looking up. He then smiles and nods to Pepper. "Thanks, Ms. Potts," he says. He's not particularly looking but he listens to the advice anyway. Tony groans, "Ouch. So cruel." But he then nods, "Sure, sure." He then returns to his research and scowls at it. "Ugh, that would explain the error. I can't believe I missed it!" He should. The meds have kicked in and honestly..when he finally passes out, he won't wake up for a good long sleep after the bump he got on his head. Good thing Tony has a really hard head! Pepper Potts bows her head to Kinetic. "Take care, Kinetic." She gives a wave to Tony. "I'm going to finish my baking. I fear that the others have found the cakes and already have eaten them up." She begins to walk back out of the lab. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark... Tony. Night."